The Gift
by jolie-in-training
Summary: *ch. 5 up!!* Hermione receives a special gift from her parents for christmas...but is that really the gift the story is about and how will it affect the relationship of two bestfriends? Stay tuned to find out and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. mystery

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy December day as evident by the periodic flashes that lit up the magicked sky of the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat huddled together near the middle of the long Gryffindor table. Several other students were scattered along the vast amount of tables littering the room, though only 3, a couple second years and one lowly seventh year, were from their house. Ron's brothers were off gallivanting across Romania with Charlie and Ginny accepted an invitation to celebrate Christmas in Paris with one of her friends. The three didn't mind however; with all the work the teachers had assigned to prepare the fifth years for the O.W.L.s, the famous trio barely had time to just hang out with one another. This was the first time in months that Harry and Ron actually had time to play an entire game of Wizard's Chess. Hermione just sat by quietly, head resting in the crook of her arm, watching the silly boys concentrate on their barbaric game and being sure to cover her face slightly when one small marble piece destroyed another. 'Pity' Hermione thought, 'Those pieces are quite nice, sure they magically repair themselves but still, why destroy beautiful pieces like those in the first place? I will never understand this game!' She heaved a heavy sigh, born from pure boredom. Sure she loved these boys (maybe one in a slightly different way, but love none the less) but they could really being lacking in the attention- grabbing department when she needed some entertainment. She figured they could do something that all three of them like to do but then again she knew that they really didn't see her as a girl; they figured she liked the same things they did. She somewhat angrily pushed up from her seat next to Harry, drawing confused glances from the two boys.

"Mione, is there so-" Harry began but was cut off by the rather loud sound of the owls, bringing the daily post. They all wondered why the flapping of the birds' wings was so loud and soon discovered the reason upon witnessing 7 large tawny brown owls drifting towards them, sharing the burden of a rather heavy looking package. They landed in front of Hermione and left just as quickly as they came. The trio stared in wonder at the large box, curiosity burning in their eyes. Ron looked to her and prompted.

"Well, are ya gonna open it some time this century?" She snapped out of her trance like state and cleared her throat as she reached for the string holding everything together. Once the string had been removed, the boys tore the paper off, eliciting a small giggle from Hermione at the boys' behavior. She opened the box top quickly, scooping out the packing peanuts to uncover the mystery that lie in wait for her and her friends. She found a card in a simple white envelope amongst the various packing materials, her name neatly scrawled on the outside. She smiled as she recognized the handwriting as her mother's. She hurriedly pulled the card out, he smile growing wider as she read over her mother's kind words.

__

My darling girl,

We miss not having you on holiday with us sweetheart. Although after a few days of this family reunion I was about ready to stuff myself in this box with your present to come see you. You and your friends I am sure are having more fun than either your father or myself. To make up for not getting to see our baby girl this Christmas, we are sending you a few more presents than normal to remind you of home. We thought we would send you some CDs…muggle (I am still trying to get used to that word) bands of course. Then there are some treats, new clothes picked out by your cousin, though I am not sure I would ever let you wear some of the things she does, some other random things and of course two wrapped presents for your two best friends. We couldn't forget about the boys that have changed our daughter into the woman she is becoming today. We hope you get a lot of use out of the CDs and other small things this break but don't open the two larger wrapped presents until Christmas morning, those are extra special. Well, I don't know much else to write other than we miss you dearly and hope that the summer months come quickly. We love you bunches.

Love,

Mom and Daddy

She rolled her eyes at the sappiness of her mother. They had been quite worried about their daughter after hearing the kinds of situations she had been in with her friends over the last four years. It was all quite a shock to them, especially since they were just learning of the terrible things You-Know-Who had done. Hermione dove into the box, pulling out the CDs, clothes and the other odds and ends. Finally she reached the wrapped presents at the bottom. Harry and Ron fought to see which one was theirs, hoping to be able to open them early. Hermione playfully slapped their hands away.

"Ah, ah, ah…if I can't open my wrapped ones you guys can't open yours!" The boys sat back with defeated looks contorting their maturing features. Though she had to admit, Harry looked particularly handsome when he pouted. He caught her eyes lingering on him just a second too long and his look changed. She felt the color rise in her face as she realized she had been staring a little too long. Quickly she went back to the gifts.

"So, Mione, what do you think they got you?" Harry questioned to break the uncomfortable pregnant pause, Ron still unaware there even was a pause. He was too engrossed in vigorously shaking his small gift back and forth. Hermione sincerely hoped that her parents hadn't gotten him anything remotely breakable. She shook her head with laughter at her own thoughts, tossing her gradually tamer hair over her shoulder before answering Harry. 

"Um…I have no idea. It's not like they have spent too much time with me in a while so they couldn't possible know what I want but I do always get good presents from them not that I actually need a present to be happy around the holidays, but they are nice. Too bad the boxes are rather normal looking otherwise I might have been able to make more of a guess." She sighed again as rest her chin in her hand, glancing over the contents of the whole package.

"Guess we will have to suffer for a another day to find out, huh?" Ron finally interjected.

"Looks that way…" She trailed off, anticipation mounting in her sparkling eyes, that a certain boy loved dearly.

*I promise the story will get more exciting. I just wanted to get the first part up. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW so I know whether or not I should even bother posting more. Thanx. LUV YA'LL BUNCHES!


	2. answers sort of

Chapter 2

It was 11:30 on the eve of December 24th; Hermione, Ron and Harry lay sprawled out on various chairs and couches in the cozy and deserted Gryffindor common room. There fellow students still at school had gone to bed long ago, hoping to prove the old saying true, "The sooner you go to bed, the sooner it will be Christmas morning." These three, however, could not find it in themselves to drift off to into the Christmas dreamland as the others had done. They were all too anxious to figure out what Hermione's 'extra special' gifts were, although, she didn't really understand why the boys had such a vested interest in this mystery. Perhaps they were just as excited about opening their presents, as she was to open her own.

Hermione lay on her back in the comfy, overstuffed, red velvet couch that faced the blazing fire in the hearth, currently being tended to by the House elf, Dobby. Harry occupied the other end of the couch, practically unaware of the feet resting under the blanket on his pajama clad lap or maybe he just didn't mind because of whom the feet were attached to. Ron, on the other hand, sat slouched deep into a huge red velvet armchair, also facing the fire, his feet perched on the matching ottoman while his flaming red crowned head rest gently in his hand. Each looked bored out of his or her mind as he or she stared blankly at the dancing flames, casting flickering shadows across their emotionless expressions. Dobby managed to startle them slightly when he spoke up.

"Can Dobby fetch Harry Potter or his friends something from the kitchens before I leave for the night?" The House elf asked kindly, eyes wide with admiration for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm fine, thanks Dobby." Harry murmured, settling back into his daze.

"Could I have some hot tea, Dobby?" Hermione asked quietly. Dobby nodded his head vigorously as Hermione gave his a thankful smile, before turning his large eyes to Ron. 

"Anything Dobby can get for you, sir?" Ron simply shook his head 'no'. Dobby bolted out of the room only to return just minutes later with a steaming cup of herbal tea for Hermione. She breathed in the warm air rising from her cup, cradling the cup to warm her hands.

"What time is it now, Harry?" Ron whined. Hermione turned her eyes toward Harry as he shifted to look at the face of the Grandfather clock behind the couch.

"It's only 11:45Are you sure we can't just open them now?" He asked Hermione while tugging on her feet to get her attention. She rolled her eyes leaning forward to slap his hands away from her feet. Harry's eyes twinkled as he smiled in the sweet way he reserves for Hermione, trying to avoid collision with her hand. 

"No!! We only have 15 minutes until Christmas day, then we can open them. 15 minutes won't kill you."

"We know that, but, come on, who is gonna know if we open them a little early?"

"I don't care…I will know. I happen to respect my parents' wishes, thank you very much, unlike some other people here." She pauses to glare at Ron, a red tinge creeping up from his collar into his smug expression. "Anyway, if I opened it early it would ruin the whole magic of opening it on Christmas morning." Harry turned again to view the clock. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when he turned back, the firelight glinting on his handsome features and playfulness glittering in his emerald eyes.

"Well, we don't have to wait anymore…seems you can make time fly. It's one minute to midnight." She sat up in anticipation, all three shifting their eager eyes to the clock. The second the first chime sounded marking midnight, they pounced on their presents under the tree. Harry and Ron were the first ones to get all the wrapping off, bits of paper still stuck in their hair and on their pajamas. Hermione's parents had gotten Harry a beautiful, leather bound journal with his name embossed on the front cover at the center of a Celtic design. The amazing thing was that the pattern seemed to move as he ran his hand over the delicate artwork. She tore her eyes from Harry's present just long enough to see Ron's. Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave him a gift certificate to Zonko's.

"All right! I can't wait for our next trip to Hogsmede. Maybe I can find something to get back at Fred and George." Hermione smiled at his excitement. Her parents' had asked her earlier for ideas for Ron's gift but never for Harry. She shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind as she turned to her gifts. Next to her lay two gifts; one, a small rectangular box that was of medium weight and a second, a huge box about 4 feet by 2 feet and about 6 inches high. She passed over the smaller box to pull the card off the large box. The boys waited in anticipation. She tore open the envelope and extracted a worn looking piece of paper along with a new sheet of stationary. Harry caught a glimpse of neat scribbling as she unfolded the delicate note. The firelight twinkled in her eyes as it caught on what Harry though to be tears. Moments later, with a shocked and oddly fearful expression, Hermione jumped up and ran out of the portrait hole without even stopping to consider that it was way past curfew. Harry and Ron rose with her but couldn't make a move to stop her.

"Well, that was an odd reaction to a Christmas present…" Ron managed to say after recovering from his own shock. Harry slowly bent over to pick up the letters she had thrown on the crimson carpet. The nice page read like this.

Our dearest daughter,

We have been waiting for the perfect time to give you this. It isn't actually a present from us but rather a present from your Grandfather. When he died we found this among his possessions but you were too heart broken at the time to want this. We feel that you are becoming such a wonderful young woman and we know that he would be proud of you. Maybe it's time you let him back in your heart and continue the gift that he loved so much in you. We love you darling and we hope this will bring you some closure.

With all our love,

Mum and Daddy

Harry scrunched his forehead in confusion. Hermione had never mentioned a Grandfather. Ron grabbed the top sheet out of his hand so he moved onto read the worn yellowing parchment. He read silently as he walked back and forth in front of the fire. He desperately wanted to learn what could hurt his love so much.

__

Darling Hermy,

If you are reading this, I am no longer with you. I don't know how I departed from the earth but I want you to know that, wherever I am I am missing you. I am leaving this item to you not just because I know you like it but because I know you have a gift. Music is the window to the soul as someone once said. I was never good with words so when I needed to say something I used music, in fact that was how I asked your grandmother to marry me. Hermy, there will always be times in your life when you can't find the words to say, I learned long ago to never keep anything inside. Don't run from what you feel, just find a different way to express it when words escape you. I saw so much of myself in you and I couldn't have asked for a better gift from God than you. Use this well and let your heart guide you. I will always be watching over you until the day we meet again.

Forever,

Grandpa

Harry folded the letters up and placed them in the pocket of his flannel pants. He disappeared up the stairs to the dormitory, going to retrieve his invisibility cloak from the chest at the end of the bed. He returned to the common room shortly. Ron watched Harry with wide eyes as if his best friend was insane. Harry continued to the portrait hole, stopping just before he stepped through.

"Ron, I have to find her. I'll be back later. Cover for us if anyone comes." With that, he stepped through the whole into the waiting darkness. Ron opened and closed his mouth a couple times before throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Mental, those two. Absolutely mental!" 


	3. search to the stars

Chapter 3

Harry walked slowly through the dark and draughty castle corridors, proceeding cautiously despite the protection of his invisibility cloak. He had already check her usual haunts and had found nothing. Listening intently for sounds of crying or simply a person stirring, he pressed on, up and down stairs and into familiar towers. Harry had almost given up hope; he had checked the library, every single one of their classrooms, the owl loft and even the kitchen but Hermione was nowhere to be found. He tried one last place and was glad and yet heartbroken upon hearing the soft sounds of a girl weeping. His gentle hands pushed open the door of the astronomy tower, making very little noise. He found her sitting on the other side of the opened ceiling room, sitting back in a conjured muggle lawn chair. Her long legs tucked up to her chest and graceful arms wrapped 'round them, made her look so small and vulnerable. She gazed up at the stars twinkling high above, occasionally wiping the tears that streaked her soft cheeks. He took several tentative steps toward her while removing the pages from his pocket. His shoe made a scuffing noise on the cold stone floor but she didn't turn. He continued to her side and when she turned her head away from him, he knelt by her side, taking her hand in his.

"Mione…do you wanna talk?" She sniffed but made no effort to speak. "Come on, we are worried about you…please talk to me so I can help." Again she remained quiet. Harry released a deep weary sigh and rose from his place. "If you don't want to talk then I will just leave these here. Goodnight, Mione, I'm here if you need me." Harry bent slightly and pressed a soft comforting kiss to the top of her head before turning to leave. Her hand tightened on the letters and she made a choice.

"Harry…" She pressed quietly, "Don't leave…please?" She had gotten to her feet and looked straight into his eyes once he faced her. His heart and stomach flip flopped at the sight of his friend, his best friend. The moonlight bounced of her brown bushy, though slightly tamer, hair that hung loosely on her lightly tanned shoulders. He could see her tears glistening on her now pale cheeks and the pain and need in her watery eyes. His shoulders slumped just a bit in sympathy and he walked to her, throwing his strong arms around her waist as hers encircled his neck. Her body shook with sobs while he did his best to comfort her by stroking her soft hair. 

After several minutes she broke away and muttered something that sounded like 'I'm sorry.' She ran her hands down his arms to grab his hands. She glanced up into his eyes.

"Thank you for putting up with me. I know I can be crazy sometimes…" He cut her off and placed both hands on her cheeks.

"We are all a little weird in this group. Besides…that's what I love about you!" She laughed and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Why don't we go back in…you have to be cold!" She nodded and started for the door leading into the dark stone passageways of the seemingly unfriendly castle. They walked in silence; Harry's arm still wrapped tight around her shoulders. Luckily the pair reached the common room without running into any roaming adult. Though he had my cloak, Harry didn't think to wrap it around the two of them on the way back to our dorms. He guided her over to the couch in front of the fire where she could warm up some. She curled up putting her head on the soft pillows that served are cushions and watched as Harry searched for something warmer than his invisibility cloak to put over her. By the time Harry had found a suitable drape, he turned to find Hermione sound asleep upon the velvet couch. He placed the warm blanket over her petite figure, placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight…I love you." He wished, as he headed up the stairs to his dorm, that he actually had the courage to tell her that when they were both conscious. 


	4. insight

A/N- Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope to get a lot more with this update. Sorry for the slow updates the last few weeks as a high schooler took their toll with work and graduation…argh…at least its over.

Disclaimer…I own nothin except for the story line

The three young Gryffindors slept in late after their early morning adventures in the common room. For two of them, what should be peaceful sleep, was not. Hermione's dreams were unpleasant ones filled with frightful images and painful memories of her dear grandfather. She woke in terror, tears making their wet trails down her cheeks. Feeling scared, guilty and disoriented, Hermione clutched her knees close and let the tears continue. Eventually she rose from her warm place before the fire and hauled herself up the stairs to her own bed; however, true sleep did not reach her the rest of the morning, her mind moving too fast to let her sleep. Harry on the other hand never slept at all partly because Ron's snores could wake the dead and partly because he was worried for Hermione. _What is she hiding? There must be something she isn't telling me. I would help if only I knew what was wrong. _Thoughts raced through his mind, thoughts about Hermione, thoughts about the letters given to her, thoughts even about the people he had loss, perhaps his losses could help him understand what she might be going through. After hours of tossing and turning, Harry rose from his four poster bed and walked to the curtained window box. Huddling up against the window, Harry closed the curtains behind him and watched through the window as the sun rose in its full glory.

It was half past nine when the trio joined in the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron looked up from his newly filled plate just long enough to notice his two half-comatose friends sitting just across the table.

"Are you guys alright? You look a bit worse for wear."

"Yes"…"No" Harry and Hermione replied at the same time. Hermione shot him a glare for responding 'no'. Ron looked thoroughly confused.

"I am just fine." Hermione answered shortly.

"You sure? You seemed pretty upset last night. I was worried about you." Ron asked in a soft loving tone. A ball of jealousy began to form in Harry's stomach. _What am I thinking? He is her best friend too. He is allowed to worry. For God's sake Potter, pull it together! _Harry suddenly found his food very interesting even though he hadn't touched a bit of it since he sat down. 

"I'm fine!" Hermione stated back with an edge to her voice. Both boys looked at her in shock at her tone. _Something is seriously wrong._ They both thought. Without warning, Hermione threw down her fork and pushed up from the table.

"I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go do…something" She hastily retreated from the Great Hall, leaving two young men staring after here. After several moments Ron spoke up.

"Now what in the bloody hell is going on with her?" Harry just shook his head sorrowfully and returned to picking at his food with out saying a word about what she had said last night.

Meanwhile….

Hermione started out for the library, looking to drown herself in a good book that could keep her mind off of what it seemed to be resting on since last night. Her eyes wet with tears she moved as fast as she could without running down the almost deserted corridors. Keeping her head down to hide her tears, she ran full on into none other than Professor Dumbledore. She fell with a thud onto the ground.

"Well, now, Ms. Granger. I didn't see you coming. Are you alright dear?" She rubbed her posterior gently as he helped her to her feet. She didn't know what to say, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Um…professor…I'm sorry…I was uh heading to the library…yea that's right. I wasn't paying attention; I was thinking what new books I could check out." She looked up hoping he would accept her lie as truth. However, his tiny smile and playful gleam told her otherwise.

"Ms. Granger, the library is the other way." She glanced around quickly in shock registering that she had somehow managed to walk all the way into the far wing. Hermione opened and closed her mouth rather quickly searching for a decent excuse but upon failing to come up with anything decent she gave in.

"Ok, I admit I wasn't headed anywhere in particular. I was just walking and I got preoccupied with my thoughts." The tears stung at the corners of her eyes once more. Plopping somewhat gracefully onto the corridor floor she sighed heavily in defeat.

"Now Hermione, what could possibly be troubling your young mind so much?" She looked up into his old features that radiated comfort and fatherly love but she didn't feel ready to talk much about her grandfather. She shook her head and passed her problems off as nothing. Not surprisingly, Dumbledore failed to fall for that excuse either. "Why don't we have some tea in my office and we will see what we can do about your problems, hm?" The young girl nodded and rose to her feet, silently following the kind old man to his office. Harry had spoken of the marvel that is Dumbledore's office but Hermione had never really had the chance to examine it. She couldn't remember ever having been in it. Once inside, he offered her a chair while he tapped the kettle on his desk with his wand, muttering an incantation that would cause the water within to boil. They sat in silence sipping their tea. Dumbledore watched her intently as her eyes roamed over every inch of his office, desperately avoiding his own eyes. She jumped slightly as he called her name, appearing almost as if she had forgotten he was in the room.

"Ms. Granger, you obviously seem upset, and for something to distract a mind like yours enough for you to not notice me headed your way, it must be pretty big." His soft eyes held a knowing glint. She turned her gaze down to her cup of tea resting lightly on her lap. She didn't even know how to start. Feelings of guilt, anger and loss boiled up inside of her as she mulled over everything searching for a place to begin. The strongest emotion flowing through her very soul was guilt. Dumbledore could sense it seeping out of her every pore. His eyebrows scrunched a little in wonderment. Since she seemed unable to begin he started for her.

"What, Ms. Granger, seems to be making you feel so guilty?" He placed his cup onto the polished desktop as she looked up at him in amazement.

"H-how did you…" He laughed a little and smiled warmly at her.

"That would be one of my well kept secrets. You see I have a talent known as empathic abilities. I can sense a person's emotions when they allow me to or they are feeling something particularly strongly. I can sense your guilt but what my dear is causing this. I have never been able to sense this before from you." Her mouth formed and o as she took in his words. _I guess there is no hiding from this man._ She pulled the two letters she had received from her robes and handed them to her professor.

"These came along with some presents from my parents this morning. One of the presents was my grandfather's guitar." He took his time reading them, pausing to think over the one from her grandfather.

"Wise words. But why do you feel guilty?" She rose from her chair unable to sit still and speak about this sensitive subject.

"When I was younger, before Hogwarts, I would go to my grandparents and he and I would play guitar for hours. I loved it so much cause I was good at it, as was he. It was like, well, magic, to be honest. I begged my mother for real lessons, unable to get enough of the beautiful sounds that it made. I really didn't have many friends in regular muggle school so it was my safe haven. My grandfather was my best friend. I don't know maybe I loved spending time with him rather than playing the guitar, anyway, it came time for my big recital and he promised to drive me to it. He said he could never imagine missing me playing. He said he saw so much of himself in me and he believed in my gift so much. ON the way to my house though he got in a car accident and was killed. He never made it to my house or my recital. I didn't find out until after I had played. Angered had fueled my playing during the recital but once I heard that he had been killed on the way to pick me up, guilt replaced all of that." By now the tears were flowing freely and she wrung her hands together desperately as if that pain would take away from everything else she was feeling. "I blamed myself for his death…I still do. I haven't touched a guitar or any musical instrument since then and he died when I was 8. I read his letter and couldn't help but think he wouldn't feel the same way knowing that I had essentially killed him." She collapsed seemingly exhausted into her chair. Surprisingly she felt a little better after getting her feelings off her chest. Hermione had never really told the whole story to anyone.

"My dear child, you did not kill your grandfather. Accidents happen as they say, nothing not even magic can stop accidents." She rolled her eyes tired of hearing the same thing from him as she has heard from everyone else. "Now hear me out, life is full of loss but out of loss can come overwhelming joy. The bad is there for a reason. You just have to find that reason. Your grandfather was very wise to believe in your gift. I understand you feel guilty but don't let it rule you. Humans and witches alike are very prone to letting their feelings get the best of them when they should be strong and look to the future. He believed in someone great just as you believe in Harry and Ron. Would you want them to leave behind their gifts if you died trying to better them?" She said nothing, patiently mulling over his words. "Honor his memory Hermione. Use your gift and become the greatness your grandfather knew you had in you. You never know the true reason for you talent unless you let it into your life." She nodded and rose from her seat muttering her thank-yous as she headed for the exit. She stopped to pet Fawkes, marveling in the beauty that is a phoenix.

"She really is beautiful professor."

"That she is. You and your friend Mr. Potter seem to have a common affinity for that bird." She could feel his smile and a blush crept into her cheeks at the mention of Harry's name. "Perhaps you should share your feelings with him. He has dealt with much loss in his short life. Maybe he could provide you with strength for once as you have given to him many times." She nodded again, trying to hide her blush. 

"I will, thank you for the suggestion Professor." She headed out, back down the staircase and towards her dorm. Dumbledore remained in his office enjoying the rest of his tea, amused over the state of his pupils. _Ha those two…the ever oblivious ones._ He chuckled and smiled as he took one final sip of his tea. 


	5. Progress

Hey faithful readers! Sorry it has been so long since I updated but alas life called and I just had to respond, please do forgive me! Anyway, this chapter isn't very exciting in my opinion but I just wanted to get up something for you guys to read, so here it is, ch5. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!! Oh and if you guys like this story I have more writing though it is original on fictionpress.net. My two stories are called Horizon 1 and Cheyenne they are part of a series and though Cheyenne comes later in the series it is the completed one. Please feel free to read those as well if you like my writing style I can assure you they are well worth the read. Well until the next post! I look forward to your reviews! 

Hermione walked quietly back to the Gryffindor common room where she had left her gifts. Breathing a sigh of relief upon finding the common room deserted, she sat down on the floor next to the large box carrying the guitar. The guitar case was old and worn at the edges, various stickers adorned the black vinyl. Some bore the names of places my grandfather had been, others were outdated bumper stickers…and others were of military seals and mottoes. Her grandfather had been in the Royal Airforce and was quite proud of it according to the ancient looking stickers which bore the name of his division in thick gold lettering that was flaking away in some places and fading in others. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks as she remembered the good times she had playing the beautiful instrument with her grandfather. She undid the locks on the sides of the case and lifted open the lid. Firelight danced on the polished wood body and made the strings sparkle. She ran her hand down the neck of the guitar before clasping her fingers around the base of it to pull the guitar from its boxy home. Placing the guitar on her lap in the proper position, she gingerly plucked at the strings, as if trying to remember how to play. She didn't need to remember though, she never forgot her gift. For the moment she played no real song, she just played what sounded good, what sounded right, enjoying the music she had blocked out for so many years. 

After a little while she became bored with that and wanted to play something a little more challenging. Carefully she set down the guitar in its case and ran up to her dorm. Mione grabbed her CD player and several old CDs of hers and came back downstairs. She had always been good at playing songs just by listening to the chords so she thought she might try that again. Putting in the first CD, she readjusted herself to play. It was a Dixie Chicks CD she had gotten for her birthday last year. She clicked forward to the song entitled "Landslide", one she hadn't listened to for ages, and began playing as best she could as she listened for the correct chords. The song was a mellow one, bringing more tears to her eyes as she listened to the lyrics. Eventually the CD stopped playing when the song ended but Hermione didn't she continued on plucking the strings in an almost perfect imitation on the song though she added in some of her own special touches. Her young sweet voice rang out as well as she let her emotions flow through the song, again quiet tears dripping down her face and onto the top of the guitar.

****

Harry returned to the Great Hall for lunch after a particularly grueling Quidditch practice but he didn't feel much like eating. Ron sat down opposite him, quickly piling food onto his plate and pouring a large glass of pumpkin juice, but his eyes caught on Harry's downcast features.

"You feeling alright, mate? You seemed a little off in practice." Harry's mind had never really been with him at practice, his thoughts were filled with Hermione, wondering what she was doing, where she had run off to and if she needed someone to support her in dealing with her loss. He daydreamed about holding her as she cried, comforting her, kissing away her pain. Harry was so lost in his thinking that he failed to respond to Ron's questioning, earning a shake or two to snap him out of it. "Harry…hello in there! What's wrong?" Harry shook his head to clear the more than friendly thoughts of Mione.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little preoccupied that's all." Ron squinted his eyes in a curious manner as Harry squirmed under his penetrating gaze.

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain brown eyed, bushy haired, know it all occupying your thoughts would it?" His tone was a little icy and Harry involuntarily cringed. He knew Ron had a little thing for their best friend though harry for the life of him couldn't understand why since they spent most of their time fighting. He didn't want to tell Ron for fear he would be angry. Harry really didn't want to go another couple months without talking to Ron as he had done in his younger years at Hogwarts. Harry stumbled over his words as he searched for some excuse to feed Ron. Before he could come up with anything, Ron's look had changed to one of understanding and shock.

"You have feelings for Mione don't you!?!" He whispered harshly across the table to Harry. Still not having admit it to himself, Harry barked back that he was surprised at Ron's conclusion and he most certainly did not have 'feelings' for Hermione. She was just his best friend. Ron looked very disbelieving so Harry just crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. Moments later unable to stand Ron's scrutiny, he pushed up from his uncomfortable seat and exited the room with Ron yelling after him.

"Aw, Harry, mate come on I was just joking!" Harry would hear none of it. Ron just returned his attention to his food shaking his head at the behavior of his best friend. "God, it's not like I would bloody kill him if he had feelings for her." 


End file.
